


scruffy looking nightmare

by hanorganaas



Series: The Father, The Son, and The Meathead Boyfriend [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bickering, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gay - Angry Hanleia, Handcuffed Together, Humor, M/M, really light drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Han comes home and tells Leia he had brought home their son she is overjoyed. However she does not expect their reunion consisting of Ben fighting with his antagonistic boyfriend, which oddly enough reminds her of the relationship with her and her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scruffy looking nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand I have written a sequel to what has become my most popular fic on AO3 so thank you for that. X3
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

_Ben’s finally home, Han is back, we can all heal, we just got to get through this barrier._

At least that’s what Leia was trying to tell herself when she when she looked with wide eyes at the scene in front of her. 

When Han came off the Falcon with a bright smile on his face, she knew his mission to the now destroyed Starkiller base had been more than successful. He had followed her request to bring their son, their Ben, home. He brought her onto the Falcon thinking it was going to be a quiet reunion. Sadly she was dead wrong. 

What she was looking at was chaos. Chewbacca was yelling at the top of his lungs, holding a red headed boy wearing a First Order Uniform over his shoulder. The boy was clawing to get the wookie to let go of him. Chewbacca held Ben’s lightsaber over his head it was moving in his hand indicating Ben was trying to use the force to get it back but the wookie had quite a strong grip. 

“WHAT IN THE HELLS ARE YOU DOING REN!” The redhead screamed at the top of his lungs, “GET THE KRIFFING LIGHTSABER!” 

“SHUT UP YOU NERF HERDER I AM TRYING!” Ben roared. Eventually he gave up trying to use his powers to make the wookie let go of the lightsaber and started jumping to get it. 

Leia felt a chill go down her spine. Not because of what she was seeing in front of her, but the way Ben said those words transported her back to over 30 years ago. Back on Hoth, she could almost hear her and Han’s voices.

_**“YOU HALF WIT SCRUFFY LOOKING NERF HERDER”** _

_**“WHO’S SCRUFFY LOOKING?!”** _

“YOU ARE GOING TO BREAK MY WRIST IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT KYLO!” The redhead roared as Ben continued to jump. 

“YOU WANT MY UNCLE CHEWIE TO DROP YOU!!!” Ben screamed back, Chewbacca barking in confusion as to why Ben was still calling him his uncle after all this time in the dark side. Maybe there was some hope in that regard, “YOU LET ME GET MY LIGHTSABER!” 

Leia could see the tough cuffs attatching their wrists together. She turned her head to Han who was standing there with a mix of shock and trying not to burst out laughing at how funny this scene was. Leia didn’t at all feel a bit of amusement as she turned to look ahead of her. She wanted her son back badly but here she was staring at this scene….

And getting deja vu.

Leia started thinking about her own relationship with Han. This is how things started with them. They’d fight over ridiculous things. They yelled for sometimes seconds, maybe an hour tops and then lips would crash and bodies would move roughly against each other. No….Ben couldn’t be in love with this boy the way she was in love with Han… 

“DID I MENTION HOW MUCH I HATE YOU!” The redhead screamed.

“YOU’LL BE KISSING ME LATER!” Ben bellowed.

“JUST AS SOON AS I KISS YOUR FATHER’S WOOKIE!” 

“I CAN ARRANGE THAT! YOU CAN USE A GOOD KISS!” 

Chewbacca tilted his head as Leia’s mouth dropped. Oh gods…..

THEY WERE HER AND HAN!

She didn’t have time to dwell on it. She heard the sound of a lightsaber turning on. Chewbacca growled and step back causing the two cuffed men to move with him. Ben began waving the lightsaber in front of him.

“DROP MY BOYFRIEND!” He roared.

“I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!” The redhead squealed.

“WHAT WAS LAST NIGHT THEN LASERBRAIN!” 

“CAN YOU NOT TALK ABOUT OUR SEX LIFE IN FRONT OF YOUR PARENTS!” 

“ENOUGH!” Leia yelled outstretching her hand. The lightsaber went flying from Ben’s grip and landed in Leia’s hand. Suddenly the room went silent. Four pairs of shocked eyes set upon her as Leia pushed the button to disengage the lightsaber. “Chewbacca take these two Poe Dameron, he and BB-8 will get them unattached from each other and I’ll figure out what to do with them.”

“You listen to her Chewie,” Han said. It was the first time he spoke throughout this whole gods damn nightmare. 

Chewbacca nodded his head and started pulling the two boys away. Even so the two young men yelled and clawed at each other as he pulled them out of the Falcon.

Leia made a deep groan, dropping the lightsaber in her hand and sat down in the pilot’s seat, burying her face in her hands. Her head was beginning to throb. She didn't know how to process this information. Sure she was happy her son was home but did she expect him to bring home a First Order officer that whom he loved like Leia loved her husband, nope.

Which made this all the more harder. The resistance courts would want to do something to set an example of him to intimidate Snoke and Ben would want to destroy everything like she did during the Carbonite incident with Han. 

Suddenly she left two large hands run lovingly down her thighs. She looked down and couldn't help but have a grin turn on her lips. Han was smiling reassuringly and kneeling at her feet like he used to do in situations where she doubted herself.

“Hey,” He said, “I know this isn't the way you wanted to get our son back…but he’s home now…..we can be a family again...and heal.”

Leia gently ran her hand through Han’s hair. It was gray but still thick and soft.

“It’s not that I am happy Ben is home,” She said, “It’s the boy….did you catch his name?”

“Hux or something,” Han responded. 

“Oh god that makes everything 1,000 times worse,” Leia said she could feel her face going white. “That man has been on our radars for months for being one of Snoke’s most trusted men the resistance is going to want to punish him. And I hate to say it Han those boys are basically us.” Han smirked at that. “What am I going to do Han I couldn’t deal with you being in Carbonite for a year, Ben is going to resent us for killing him.”

Han took a deep breath and rested his hand on her face. 

“You know I am not good at politics sweetheart,” He said brushing his thumb against her cheek, “That’s your job, you don’t have to listen to me but because I agree….it seems the way Ben loves this Hux kid is the same way we love each other. So...I personally suggest...we keep the kid alive because that kid could help him come back to the light. I would know….I know a very pretty princess turned general who turned this Scoundrel into a good honest man.”

Leia rested her hand against his running her thumbs that ran over the veins that popped up over his skin.

“Han….in the end it’s going to be the Resistance’s decision,” She sighed, “but I could try….but I can’t make promises….but in the end even if it doesn’t go the way we want at least we have Ben.”

Han only chuckled leaning up slowly, groaning because doing such a thing was hard on old knees. His other hand rested on her shoulder for balance.

“You’re right we do,” He said with a smile, “though….you could always give them that glare you always give me when I am in trouble. You know that furrowed brow and tight lips.”

Leia shook her head as Han leaned his head forward bringing his face real close to hers.

“Hotshot,” She muttered.

“Princess” He replied back before bridging the small gap between them.

As their lips touched Leia smiled, she had to admit though their son coming home with his antagonistic war criminal boyfriend who seemed to be a pain in the ass was an unfavorable situation, at least it made her remember how wonderful _her_ pain in the ass of a husband was.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry guys...this isn't going to be one of those "Hux Dies" series, obviously it's going to ruin the humor of it.
> 
> \-------
> 
> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially since I have high muse for Star Wars] at
> 
> melindarey.tumblr.com


End file.
